


31 Dates

by LadyJSenpai



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJSenpai/pseuds/LadyJSenpai
Summary: Pitch makes a bet he can win Jack's heart with 31 dates. Cuteness, awkwardness, and learning a little from each other.





	1. How it came about

 

It happened in a playful way. Well, more like Jack Frost, the guardian of fun, couldn’t pass up a challenging bet. It also didn’t help that the young white haired teen also had a thing for the challenger. Challenger being one Pitch Black, the Nightmare King to be more accurate. With the Boogeyman being dark and mysterious it was like trying to sneak a taste of forbidden fruit without being caught. Indulging on something completely off limits and naughty. Jack Frost is the three hundred plus years keeper of Santa’s naughty list after all. 

One fine evening just as the sun started to set, Jack Frost was alone sitting by his pond. His legs stretched out and arms behind him supporting his weight while he carelessly watched the sky as it began to darken for night. The forever teen of eighteen was divulging himself into one of his day dreams. A day dream about a tall, dark and handsome man that he knew he shouldn’t be thinking of, never mind day dreaming about. 

It had been a couple years since the guardians defeated Pitch Black. Two years since he was dragged into his dark lair alone and scared. Something about that did not sit all too well with the newest young guardian. Wanting the Boogeyman to not live a life full of complete loneliness the young guardian decided that he would try to befriend the Nightmare King. Maybe he wasn’t all that bad and really did just need some company. The winter teen did not visit all that often; only about two or three times a month over the course two years. However, every visit developed more and more fascination and attraction towards Pitch. Fascination of what it would be like to gaze closer into those golden silver eyes. What would it be like to feel that ashen grey skin? To have those long arms embracing him as he did the same in return? How well those slender could lips meld with his own. Other rather inappropriate thoughts followed those becoming obscene, and if anyone heard them or knew they would blush flustered or become embarrassed. The winter sprite wondered if Pitch felt the same way. Pitch seemed to hint around the subject often enough. Jack was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice that he was no longer alone in his reverie. A shadowed silhouette that appeared from the tree line was quietly and stealthily approaching him. Wearing a Cheshire grin the Boogeyman waited until he was right behind the young winter teen to make his presence known. It was the vision of a predator ready to pounce onto his prey. 

“Looks to be the beginnings of a pleasant evening, Frost.” The Nightmare King remarked startling Jack, who nearly jumped out of his pale skin. 

Pitch gave a chuckle at Jack’s expense as the younger of the two’s heart pounded loudly and his body shook with adrenaline. Jack glared into the older spirit’s golden silver eyes that glinted mischievously, and a half grin pressed itself into his face despite being frustrated of the fright Pitch had given. 

“Was sneaking up behind me like that necessary? Gez, you’re like a creeper sometimes.” The young teen huffed and ran his hand though his white hair. 

Pitch chuckled again. “I am the Boogeyman, Jack. I’m supposed to be creepy.” Pitch crossed his arms across his chest in a defensive way, but the grin he wore told Jack he was still in a good mood. 

“So what brings you out to my pond? Did you come to visit me or did you just want a good laugh at my expense?” Jack question mimicking how Pitch stood, except his face held a half grin.

“I came here to speak to you, actually. Laughing at your expense is just a perk.” Pitch put his hands behind his back slightly smug. 

“Yea yea. So, what is it you wanted to talk about?” Jack picked his crook up with his foot and placed it against his shoulder.

“I came here to talk about you possibly going out with me somewhere.” Pitch answered softly, which surprised Jack more than the words that were spoken.

“.. Like, by ourselves?” He questioned before thinking and immediately felt stupid. The tips of his ears turned slightly bluish purple in response, and he could feel it beginning to form on his face.

Pitch arched an eyebrow but retracted from saying anything smart due to the teen’s blush that crept onto his pale face. ‘Quite a beautiful sight’ Pitch thought to himself.

“Yes. I would like to take you on a date.” He answered taking one step towards the frosted teen. 

“…………..” Jack did not know how to answer that. ‘Wait, I can’t go out on a date with Pitch! Can I?’ His mind raced. “Wait, are you being serious or messing with me right now?” 

“I assure you that I am being very serious.” Pitch answered looking him right in the eyes. 

“Oh…” Jack responded with his mouth round in a ‘O” shape. ‘What should I do? Do I say yes? I know I daydream and maybe even fantasize about it, but would it be okay if it really happened? What if I end up not really liking Pitch? What if I do and then have to tell the guardians?’

Pitch could feel emotions radiating from the teen. Jack had to be interested, he just had to. The Nightmare King didn’t want to be alone anymore, and the young winter sprite is the first in a long while to gain his interest. 

“I’m not sure..” Jack started, but then the Boogeyman cut in with an idea.

“How about a deal then? A bet.” Pitch asked with a grin that showed off his sharp teeth. “We have a full month of going out on dates before you decide that you don’t want a romantic relationship with me. But, I bet by the end of the month you won’t want to stay away from me. You’ll want to be mine.” 

Jack looked at him with raised eyebrows. “And what are the stakes?” He questioned. 

“If you choose to stay with me you have to wear a dress the next time you have a guardian meeting. If you don’t stay ….” The Nightmare King tried to think of something, tapping his chin with a slender finger.

“If I don’t stay you have to wear a pink ballerina costume in public for a whole day!” Jack nearly shouted in excitement. 

Pitch blinked a few times and thought to himself. His lips pressed into a thin line as he contemplated his chances. Thoughtfully he hummed a ‘hmm’ sound. 

“Alright, very well.” Pitch held his hand out to Jack to shake.

“But I get to choose what we’re doing at least seven times.” Jack said defiantly crossing his arms over his chest. “And don’t think it means I’m up for anything physical right away.” 

“So, is that meaning you would be up for something physical at some point?” Pitch asked smirking.

“That’s… I did not… I meant..” The young teen sighed flustered and shook his head. ‘What have I gotten myself into now?’ He hesitantly placed his smaller thin hand into the Boogeyman’s. A handshake contract light formed around their joined hands, appearing bluish black representing the two. There really was no getting out of this now. 

Pitch chuckled and then disappeared, leaving as abruptly as he had arrived. Jack sighed to himself once again, questioning himself and his life decisions.


	2. Date 1: Venice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Pitch go on their first date, and Jack is surprised to find that the Boogeyman can be debonair.

Jack arrived at the Nightmare King’s lair in the early evening of the first day of the following month. It wasn’t dark out yet, but it was about thirty minutes until sunset. The young teen felt like butterflies were battling in his belly as he stood outside of the lair a good five minutes. Leaping into the darkness that lead to Pitch he landed lightly on the cool stone ground inside the main cavern by the desolate globe, and straightened out his clothes as he scanned the room for Pitch. 

“Good evening Jack.” Pitch purred ascending from the shadows of the globe. Jack had already suspected the Nightmare King would try to sneak up on him, so he just turned and smiled at the older spirit. 

“Hello.” Jack threw his hand up in a short wave of greeting. The young guardian hardly had experience socializing and dating, so he felt awkward. It was common knowledge to the both of them that the attraction was mutual to some level and the young guardian didn’t know how to act. A blush graced Jack’s cheeks thinking about it and he looked to the side. Pitch caught the blush and chuckled to himself. 

‘Frost can be so adorable.’ “You are early.” The Boogeyman purred approvingly. It’s amazing how the teen could have total lack of responsibility but actually be able to demonstrate it when needed. Jack’s face only blushed more at the approving tone in the Nightmare King’s voice. Wanting to shake off his awkwardness Jack decided to contribute to the conversation. 

“So.. What are we doing tonight?” He couldn’t hold back his curiousness no matter how out of sorts he felt. 

“I thought that we could go out for a relaxing evening. Not something full of activity, but maybe where we could hold pleasant conversation and eat.” Pitch’s voice was calm and smooth. 

‘How is it his voice can be so relaxing and alluring?’ Jack thought to himself.

Upon receiving no response Pitch furrowed his brows thinking maybe the winter sprite wanted to choose the activities for the first date. “Unless you would like to choose what and where we go tonight.” He stood up tall and put his hands behind his back with a look of concern. 

“Oh no! I was just thinking to myself. What you have planned is fine.” Jack answered trying to make it clear that there was no negativity in his thoughts. His hand rubbed the back of his head, ruffling the white locks more. 

Pitch smiled and sighed looking relieved. “Good, because I already have everything set up for our outing. Shall we then?” Pitch smiled and put his elbow out for Jack to loop his own arm in. The young teen surprised by the simple gesture took the older spirit’s offer with his mouth slightly parted. Who knew the Nightmare King could be charming and debonair? They walked into the shadows together where they disappeared from the lair. Jack’s stomach flip flopped as they traveled through the shadows, and he held his breath as the crushing pressure pressed against his body. Within moments the pressure released him, and he felt a cool breeze caress his skin as if the wind was checking on him. The white haired teen opened his eyes and his mouth dropped. 

“Woah…” Jack looked around amazed at the sight before him.

The roof before him held a candle light dinner for two. A black iron table held a bucket with a chilled bottle of wine and two wine glasses sat before it. Silver cloches sat on either side of the table, along with silverware and thick black cloth napkins. The black iron chairs that sat at the table ends had black velvet plush cushions. A single candle and a vase of white and red roses sat in the center of the table. The stars shone brightly in the night sky, and the view of the city was incredible. In the background you could hear the opera beginning giving the perfect effect on the setting. Jack stood there mouth open for a few moments. Pitch chuckled at the teen’s reaction. He was sure that this would be a surprise for the teen, but the reaction of total shock was priceless. Jack looked to him smiling glassy eyed in a daze.

“You brought me to Venice for our first date?” The young guardian asked with a smile of nervous excitement.

“Well, this is the first date. I wanted it to be something special.” The Boogeyman answered honestly. “Shall we sit? I hope you are hungry. I prepared Veal Saltimbocca alla Romana. It’s a Roman dish.” The Nightmare King remarked making a slight bow to the younger with his hand gestured to the table. The winter teen swallowed noticeably walking toward the table feeling anxious. Pitch Black, the Boogeyman, self proclaimed Nightmare King, had gone through all this effort just for him? When he reached his chair the older spirit pulled his chair out for him gently, a sincere smile pulling the sides of the older man's lips up. Once Jack was seated Pitch sat and turned to the side. Beside the table there was a serving cart that held another cloche and extra napkins. The older spirit took the lid off revealing bruschetta. He then uncovered his and Jack’s plates causing the magnificent aroma of food to fill the air. Once the lids were tucked away onto the serving cart Pitch popped the cork to the wine. 

“Would you like some red wine? It’s Italian; Brunello di Montalcino and especially good with this type of dish.” Pitch offered politely still smiling. 

“Um.. Yes. Yes, thank you.” Jack responded shyly looking innocent. 

The Boogeyman poured him a glass trying to make sure he didn’t pour too much. The Nightmare King wasn’t sure if the teen had much experience drinking alcoholic beverages, and he didn’t want the younger spirit getting too tipsy. He then filled his own and placed his napkin in his lap. Jack followed Pitch’s example placing his napkin on his lap as well. The winter sprite didn’t have much experience in fine dining. Alright, to be completely honest he had no experience in it. His way of eating for the past centuries had been stealing food and stuffing it into his mouth without bothering with things such as silverware or napkins. Before that he was just a mere peasant in his colony and he lacked table manners even then. He observed how the Nightmare King used the utensils and copied his actions, right down to the portion of meat he cut off to eat. Jack’s eyes opened wider at the delicious taste, and barely swallowed before speaking.

“This is amazing! You really cooked this?” Pitch smiled amused. He knew already that the young guardian lacked table manners, but he was pleased that the teen made an effort to be polite. 

“Yes. I enjoy cooking and good food.” The Boogeyman answered truthfully. Jack nodded feeling nostalgic. He often ate certain foods or candies because of the memories associated with them. 

“Is this your favorite kind of food?” The teen asked not wanting the moment to get awkward, but also wanting to learn more about the older man.

“It is one of my favorites.” 

The rest of the dinner contained light conversation between bites of food and sips of wine. The topics ranged from the places all over the world to different cultures and how it effects society. 

“So, it’s like no matter where you are some things are always the same.” Jack concluded finishing on what he believed of the humans. 

“Indeed.” Pitch agreed. Now that they finished their food and conversation came to a close, the Nightmare King placed his napkin onto his plate and stood. The younger watched and did the same. 

“Thank you for dinner.” Jack said shyly blushing. He wasn’t sure if this was the end of the date.

“You are very welcomed. I had something else planned for tonight, if you’re not in a hurry to end the night.” The Nightmare King replied looking hopeful, causing the younger to smile. 

“I don’t have any where I have to be.” Frost answered trying to make himself sound indifferent, but the excitement leaked through. 

“Then we shall continue.” Pitch said with a smile much too wide for his character. He formed a cloud of nightmare sand beneath them and lowered them to the canal. The nightmare sand formed into a gondola upon touching the water, and a human-like figure formed with a pole in hand. The Nightmare King sat down and gestured to the vacant spot beside him. “Please do sit.” The Boogeyman practically purred to the teen. Jack’s cheeks flushed bright as he sat beside him. He felt like the little white lamb being lured in by the big bad wolf. The older man laughed at the face he was making. “Don’t worry, I shall not do anything. It is the first date after all.” Pitch remarked causing the winter teen’s cheeks to turn an even brighter bluish purple. The winter sprite crossed his arms over his chest and looked away feeling embarrassed. 

“I wasn’t worried.” He remarked defiantly puffing his cheeks out. It made the teen look all the more innocent and the Nightmare King chuckled deep in his throat. 

“Of course you weren’t.” The Boogeyman commented as he caused another figure to appear from his sand. This one was a smaller human like figure and held an instrument from nightmare sand. The figure put the instrument to his chin and started to play. Classic violin music began to string through the air. Jack watched the figure in awe. He didn’t know Pitch could do that. The nightmare sand violin sounded the exact same as a real one! “Would you like some gelato for dessert? It’s chocolate mousse.” Pitch held a glass cup towards the white haired teen. Jack blinked a few times at the dessert. 'Where the hell did he get gelato from?' “It’s really cute when you’re confused.” The Nightmare King chuckled to himself. The frosted teen pursed his lips narrowing his eyes, but took the chocolate treat none the less. Don’t judge. Priorities here…. Chocolaty goodness is important. Jack pouted his lips a little.

“I wasn’t confused. I was just surprised.. that’s all.” He took a bite of the chocolate dessert and his eyes lit up. “Pitch! This is amazing!” He said excitedly causing Pitch to smile. 

“Good. It is one of my favorites.” Pitch said before taking a bite of his own.

“I didn’t know you had a sweet tooth.” 

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me yet.”

“I guess so.” 

The next hour passed with them learning dislikes and likes about food and music. They were amazed with how their tastes for certain things mirrored each other. Jack had admitted he liked classical, but the Nightmare King definitely had a mild obsession with it. Pitch detested country music all together, and the winter sprite teased him by singing part of Achy Breaky Heart. The gondola came to a stop and Pitch stood. Stepping out of the gondola he helped the younger male step out of it even though he didn’t really need to. The Boogeyman really did have a debonair side to him. It was actually quite charming to the winter teen. The nightmare sand dispersed and the two stood quiet for a while. It was getting to that point of ‘How do we say goodnight now?’

“Would you like me to take you back to my lair?” Pitch asked quietly. Jack looked at him with one eyebrow raised. Was he trying to pull something? The Nightmare King lifted his hands up in a placating gesture. “I mean we left from my lair. I didn’t know if you wanted to part ways here or not.” Pitch quickly said to dismiss any other intentions the teen could have been thinking. 

“Oh..” Jack looked down and ran a hand through his snow white hair. “Um, no. It’s alright.” He looked up and gazed into the Nightmare King’s mesmerizing golden silver eyes. “Thanks. I mean, thank you, for the date. It was nice.” The teen said nervously.

“It was my pleasure, Frost.” His voice silky and smooth. “Thank you for joining me.” The Boogeyman took one of the winter teen’s hands and kissed the back of it. Too shocked to do anything Jack just stared with his lips partially parted. “Good night, Jack.” Pitch said backing into the shadows. “See you tomorrow.” He disappeared into the darkness.

Jack stood still for a few moments stunned. He put his other hand over the place Pitch had kissed blushing like a crazed teenager. The Boogeyman’s lips had felt hot and it was like electricity. The teen’s insides felt giddy. He felt happy. It felt like he was dreaming. With a sudden burst of energy Jack bolted into the sky laughing happily. Pitch watched the teen from the shadows of the roof amused. He couldn’t stop the hope and happiness swelling into his black heart. 

“All this over one little winter sprite.” The Nightmare King sighed.


	3. Date 2: Hair and Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch and Jack have their second date, with only one little mishap along the way.

Jack Frost drifted aimlessly in the sky restless and humming with excitement. The night before had been his first date with the Nightmare King. The winter teen’s mind went over the whole night over and over again. He drummed his fingers against his chest giggling to himself. Pitch, the BOOGYMAN, kissed his hand! Warm lips had gently caressed his knuckles, and it had sent an electric current through his body. Not to mention the candle light dinner, the gondola ride, and the way Pitch had been courteous the whole time. Jack blushed thinking about how he felt smitten. He had to admit, the Nightmare King was suave. The teen sighed to himself. 

Pitch Black paced his lair. Shuffling back and forth occasionally huffing. A date with a certain winter sprite consumed his thoughts. The night before felt too surreal for him still. Everything he had planned worked out perfectly. Seeing Jack with that look of surprise at dinner, and then having a real conversation instead of banter. Not just talking about trivial things, but actually getting to know one another. After the Nightmare King had returned to his lair he found himself too restless to simply stay still. Not being able to concentrate on anything else he made preparations for tonight’s date. The evening couldn’t come soon enough. Finally when it was around five in the evening Pitch decided to freshen up for the date. It was the last thing he needed to do. 

Jack came out of his thoughts as the sky darkened. He looked over to see the sun barely peeking over the hill he was drifting by. “Wind, take me to Pitch’s!” the winter sprite exclaimed excitedly. The wind playfully teased the winter teen by ruffling his hair and whispering a sing song of kissing in a tree. Frost blushed lightly laughing. “Ha ha, very funny.” He said with a wide smile too giddy about seeing the Nightmare King to be agitated with the tease. The winter sprite lowered himself quietly onto the main cavern floor. He took a few calming breaths trying to tamper down his excitement. Searching about the dimly lit room he saw that there was a nightmare watching him curiously. Realizing the Boogeyman was nowhere to be found the frosted teen looked to the nightmare. “Hey there girl. Could you tell Pitch that I’m here?” The nightmare neighed and bobbed her head, leaving to do as the winter teen asked. 

The Nightmare King had just finished dressing when he felt cool air stirring in his lair. He smiled at the familiar way the chilled breeze would caress him. As if the wind was helping announce the winter sprite’s arrival. A nightmare trotted into his room to announce their master's visitor. The Boogeyman smiled happily that his little winter date wasn’t late. He looked himself over in the mirror once more before leaving the room. Those particular feelings in his chest began to stir again causing him to pause mid step. How was this possible? That he could feel this way again? The excitement and the fluttery feeling… The older spirit sighed taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. Jack walked over to the skeleton of a globe trying to wait patiently without pacing. After what felt like minutes upon minutes of trying to concentrate on studying the globe he felt the shadows stir. The teen stilled waiting in anticipation to hear that velvet seductive voice that belong to his favorite dark spirit. The clear emotions of anticipation and tension the boy held made the Nightmare King want to purr. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Jack.” Pitch said smoothly coming from the shadow of one of his many tunnels. Jack turned to see the Boogeyman standing a few feet away from him. The Boogeyman’s mouth was turned in a flirtatious smirk, eyes glinting. The winter sprite released the breath he didn’t know he was holding in and loosened the tension in his shoulders.

“Oh, it’s no problem.” He fumbled out in response propping his staff against his shoulder. Pitch tilted his head to the side and walked up to the frosted teen looking at his head. Jack unsure on how to respond gripped his staff tighter and mumbled. “Ummm….?” The teen took a small step back. The Nightmare King amused, reached his hand out gesturing his head area. 

“What on earth did you do today? Your hair looks like you were struck by lightning.” Jack turned and frosted a part of the lair’s wall, using it as a mirror he looked at himself. His hair really was sticking up like he was struck by lightning. Laughing embarrassed he immediately looked down and raised his hands to fix his hair. Expecting the feel of normal cold, he started as his hands met warm flesh instead. Taken aback he looked at his reflection to see the older spirit standing close behind him, beginning to card his long fingers through his snowy white hair. The teen immediately became aware of the heat the Boogeyman’s body radiated. His back felt as though it was going to melt, and the warm fingers felt heavenly against his scalp. He couldn’t recall anyone ever stroking his hair/head in this manner. Usually it was just ruffling it. The winter teen couldn’t help the content sigh that came out his mouth. “Your hair is softer than I would expect.” The Nightmare King remarked stirring the younger into self-awareness.

Looking in the mirror a soft blush flushed Jack’s cheeks. “What do you mean?” 

“Well, I thought that maybe there would be a roughness or dryness to it. You are a winter sprite after all. The fact that it usually looks disheveled doesn’t help.” Pitch replied honestly. 

Jack’s gaze went from the Boogeyman’s hands in his hair to lock with silver gold eyes. “You think I look disheveled? Like, a bum?” Frost asked feeling a bit hurt.

“No. Not at all like a bum!” Pitch quickly responded realizing his mistake. “It’s perfectly disheveled.” Jack’s lips formed a straight line with his eyes slightly squinted. The Nightmare King quickly amended again. “What I mean is, the way your hair lays about your head is perfect. It’s always beautiful.” The Boogeyman stepped closer to him.

The frosted teen smiled. “You think my hair is perfect?” He questioned needing reassurance. 

“Yes.” Pitch confirmed. Jack smiled wider and carded his fingers through his hair blushing once again. The Nightmare King sighed to himself. This sprite was going to be the end of him. He just knew it. Speaking of… what the hell was that? He fumbled over his words. The Nightmare King never stuttered or mumbled or fumbled his words. Pitch ran his hand through his own hair flustered.

“So what did you plan for tonight?” the younger asked disrupting the Boogeyman’s thoughts. Pitch put his hands behind his back straightening his posture. “Wouldn’t it better if I showed you?” He asked offering his arm like the night before. Jack hesitated taking it this time. “We aren’t traveling by shadow again, are we?” The dark spirit arched an eyebrow. “I suppose we could walk there. We aren’t traveling far.” The winter sprite smiled adorably and looped his arm through the Boogeyman’s. The Nightmare King couldn’t stop the sides of his lips turning into a smile seeing the way the frosted teen smiled. 

“Wind?” Jack called soft but firm. The wind flowed around him and Pitch, blowing into the teen’s face slightly ruffling his hair and laughing quietly to him. “Yea yea... We all had a good laugh.” Jack commented softly pushing his hand against his newly ruffled hair. The wind softly caressed his face making him shake his head with a fond smile. “Take us up to the surface will ya?” Jack requested. The Nightmare King opened his mouth to protest, but before a sound could escape his lips they were lifted into the air. The Boogeyman looked to the teen surprised. He had expected for it to be a shuffling mess of a way to travel, but it was the opposite. Jack’s wind carried them in the air steadily side by side. The dark spirit marveled at the control the teen had of the wind. He had more self-control and power than the older had given him credit. As quickly as it begun it ended and they were standing outside of the lair. A moment of silence ensued as they looked at each other. Before it became awkward the Nightmare King broke eye contact. 

“Come, this is the direction we need to go.” Pitch stated leading the frosted teen. It didn’t take Jack long to figure out where they were headed. “We’re going to my pond?” 

“Yes.” 

“What are we going to do there?”

“You’ll see.” 

Jack began to walk faster slightly tugging at the Boogeyman to make him walk faster. The Nightmare King would have lost patience with the teen if he wasn’t so adorably cute when excited. Pitch rolled his eyes at himself. He was going to spoil the winter sprite too much if this kept up. When they arrived at the winter sprite’s pond the teen was buzzing with curiosity. He looked around to see if there were any changes to the area, and sure enough there was. A telescope was set up by the pond beside a black silk like thick blanket. The younger spirit couldn’t conceal his smile if he tried. He looked back to Nightmare King to respond but he wasn’t there. The smile fell from his lips immediately realizing he was alone. ‘What the heck? Where did he go?’ Jack turned to face the blanket and telescope again and nearly jumped out of his skin. The Boogeyman smiled at the teen, and before the teen could respond he brought his hand up causing Jack to sputter back.

“These are for you…” Pitch said in a surprisingly shy voice bringing his hand from behind his back revealing dark blue roses trimmed in black. Jack’s jaw dropped at the sight shocked. Here was the Nightmare King…. giving him roses… and looking shy for once! He closed his mouth his eyes starting to sting with tears. The last time the winter teen could recall being gifted flowers was his father's funeral. The gesture touched him deeply. “Wha.. what is it?!” Pitch questioned worried. The teen stepped forward and wrapped both arms around the Boogeyman’s middle squeezing him into a hug. The dark spirit tensed lifting his shoulders for a brief moment taken by surprise. After a moment his shoulders dropped as he wrapped his arms around the teen and held him close. “Jack…” Pitch whispered soothingly. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until the frosted teen had composed himself into a better controlled state. The younger let go and backed up a few steps. Taking the roses from the Boogeyman he brought them to his nose and inhaled deeply. It was the sweetest thing he had ever smelled, and they were beautiful. “I hope-“ The Nightmare King was interrupted.

“No, they’re great. My favorite color.. and they smell amazing!” Jack exclaimed blushing. “I really like them. I…. Thank you.” He added quietly face blushing darker as he looked down at them.

Pitch took in the teen’s appearance and smiled. “Good. I’m glad.” The Nightmare king replied softly. He then cleared his throat and stood straighter. “Shall we go sit down then?” His voice debonair once again. The teen smiled and nodded his head walking past the Boogeyman to the blanket. Pitch followed allowing the teen to sit before seating himself. Jack gazed up at the night sky and watched as a shooting star shot by. He couldn’t help but feel like this was a magical moment. That he and Pitch were in their own little world. A bubble that couldn’t be popped. “Do you know any of the constellations?” Pitch asked as he positioned the telescope towards a specific group of stars.

The teen blushed slightly embarrassed. “I know a few names but...” Blue eyes glanced down. “Not enough to place those names to any stars..” He began to feel inferior that he didn’t know something so simple. 

The Nightmare King smiled. “We can fix that, Jack. I know all about the stars and the constellations.” He stopped what he was doing to look over at the teen, blue eyes flicked up locking with his. “I can teach you… If you want.” The teen could see the hopeful glint in the Boogeyman’s eyes as they seemed to flash more golden.

Jack smiled shyly. “That would be awesome, actually.” His voice sheepish as he looked into golden silver eyes, and watched as they brightened noticeably with his answer.

“Take a look.” Pitch said moving back a little to give the winter spirit room.

The frosted teen scooted over and looked through the telescope. “Wow, it’s beautiful!” He commented in wonder. “I’ve never looked through one of these before.” 

The sides of the Nightmare King’s lips raised as he scooted closer. “Really?” Pitch questioned lightly. 

“Uh huh. Do these stars have a name?” Jack asked as he looked back to the Boogeyman.

“Yes.” The Boogeyman pointed to the sky. “Can you see the shape it makes? This is the constellation Orion. It looks like a man in battle.” The Nightmare King leaned closer to the winter sprite and placed a hand on his shoulder. His other hand still pointed in front of teen’s view as he traced the shape. 

“I see it!” Jack said excitedly. 

“This one is my favorite.” Pitch remarked calmly in a slightly wistful voice. His openness surprised the frosted teen, so he couldn’t help his question.

“Why is that?” He asked carefully.

The Nightmare King hesitated to answer, but after a few moments he landed on an answer. “It’s a part of me in a way. Sometimes I hate it and sometimes I can handle it.” 

Frost cocked his head. “How can it be a part of you?” He asked not quite understanding. 

Pitch stretched his legs to either side of the teen, and leaned back on one hand gesturing the other to the pond. “How do you feel about your pond?” He questioned softly.

The frosted teen looked at the pond screwing his eyebrows together. “My pond?” 

“Yes. What does it makes you feel?” 

Jack thought for a moment nibbling his bottom lip. “It.. It makes me feel a mix of things. Sometimes sadness, other times happiness. I can’t really explain it.” 

“That is very similar to how I feel about those stars.” The older spirit leaned forward reaching around the winter teen to adjust the telescope to another position. Jack’s face heated up to a blush, acutely aware of the close proximity of the Boogeyman. The night was full of these moments. Talking about the stars and constellations, brief brushes of contact. Pitch told him about the legends and stories surrounding the stars and constellations that he pointed out. By the end of the night the Nightmare King had his arms around the frosted teen with the teen leaning back against him. The younger’s head rested in the nook of his neck watching the night sky. They quietly stayed like that for a few minutes listening to each other breathe and taking comfort in the contact. 

“Pitch?” Jack asked quietly.

“Yes?” Pitch answered barely above a whisper, he tilted face so that his mouth was near the frosted teen’s ear. His heart was beginning to thump loudly.

Frost bit his lip for a moment thinking. “Do you look at the stars like this often?” His heart beat began to increase as he focused on how close they were. The teen could feel the Boogeyman’s hot breath on the shell of his ear. 

“It’s been many years since I have last stargazed.” He answered quietly and the winter teen hummed. Before he could ask another question the Nightmare King supplied the answer. “Maybe I have a reason to dare myself to look up once again. Something worth taking a chance for…”

Jack turned his body to face the older spirit almost straddling him in the process. Pitch paused taken slightly aback, but his eyes glinted more of a golden color and held a soft expression. The teen reached one hand up to the Boogeyman’s face, and felt that the skin was smooth but firm. The dark spirit reciprocated his touch, except he placed his other hand on the frosted teen’s waist. The Boogeyman’s breath came in and out low and husky, and the winter sprite held eye contact with slightly parted lips.

“Pitch….” Jack whispered breathily. The Nightmare King leaned in closer to the winter teen’s face moving both hands to his cheeks. Jack brought his hands up tangling his fingers into soft black hair, their faces steadily inching closer. Jack buzzed with thoughts and he closed his eyes tight. ‘Pitch is going to kiss me. I’m about to kiss. We are going to kiss. OHMYGODWEAREGONNAKIS-‘

The Boogeyman interrupted his thoughts with a rather undignified “Nnyaahh!” and jerked back a little pulling Jack as well. The frosted teen opened his eyes surprised at the sudden change. That is, until he saw Pitch’s head and an unamused expression on his face. Jack wanted to die from embarrassment on the spot. The poor teen had gotten so worked up he accidentally froze the Nightmare King’s hair…. With his hands stuck to it.

“Frost…?” The Boogeyman questioned slightly annoyed at first, but then he saw the horrified embarrassment that was written all over the poor winter sprite’s face. 

The teen cringed. ‘Oh MiM…. Let me die now.’ “Yes?” His voice slightly above a hoarse whisper.

“Could you unfreeze my hair before I get a severe brain freeze?” His voice slightly playful and lips in a half smirk.

“Oh. Um.. Yea.” Jack answered face fully frosted over and cheeks a deep bluish purple. He melted the ice and pulled his hands away. The Nightmare King brushed the ice off with an amused face.

“Got over excited did we?” He questioned teasingly.

Jack looked up him again to answer but could keep in the giggling laughter. “Pfft.. Your hair!!” he laughed out forming an ice mirror.

The Nightmare King looked into it and frowned. His hair looked like a soaked taupe or maybe a dead cat. Somehow there were a couple pieces of hair awkwardly sticking up. His frown only caused the young guardian to laugh harder. After a minute he decided that it was kind of funny and broke into a small smile as he tried to fix his hair. 

“Yes.. well-“ Pitch was interrupted caught off guard.

Jack had leaned in and gave the Nightmare King a soft peck on the cheek. Hardly a second after he was in the air already a few feet away roses in hand, leaving the Boogeyman to stammer for a moment. 

“Thanks for the night. I had fun. See you tomorrow!” The frosted waved and took off hardly allowing Pitch to answer.

“Good night, Frost.” Was all Jack could hear on the wind as he dashed away.


	4. Date 3: Ice Cream Sprinkles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's feelings get hurt, Pitch comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took longer to post this chapter. I had a hard time with it turning out the way I wanted. It's still kind of 'eh' to me, but I hope ya'll enjoy! Comments are always appreciated and thank you for all the kudos!!

Pitch Black relaxed into the bath with a satisfied sigh. Oil candles caused flickers of soft light to bounce from the bathroom’s dark marble surfaces. A small smile graced his lips as he pressed a hand to his cheek. He could still feel the cool press of smooth lips to his cheek. ‘He kissed me. I can’t believe after that little mishap he still gave me a kiss.’ The Nightmare King critically reflected the night before. He went through every detail a thousand times. 

Jack Frost sat outside of his favorite human boy’s window sill humming happily. Today Jamie Bennett was supposed to have the day free of studies so they could play. The winter teen sighed dreamily remembering the roses from the night before. Who knew the Boogeyman would do something so seemingly out of character like gifting flowers? The winter sprite frosted over with a blush.

“Jack!” An excited voice shouted. The frosted teen looked down at the brown haired boy fondly as the boy ran to the house.

“Hey Jamie! What’s up? What do you wanna do today?” Jack flew down to ground smiling. Jamie scrunched his eyebrows. 

“Why do you look so weird right now?” He questioned eyeing the winter sprite up and down, then closely observing his face. “You’re face looks blue.” 

Frost laughed anxiously. “Wh- What? No it isn’t.” Jack rubbed the back of his head. Jamie squinted at him.

“Whatever you say.” The boy replies dubiously.

“Yup! Sooo.. we should freeze people’s front doors closed again. That was fun.” Frost laughs remembering people’s confused and bewildered faces.

“Oh, oh yea. I forgot to tell you last time. Usually today is my free day, but today I promised to help my mom clean the garage. Sorry.” 

“Well, I could help? I can make it fun!” Jack questions hopefully.

“Umm, I… I don’t think you can help this time.” Jamie looks down to not see the sad look in the guardian’s eyes. “Last time you tried to help me clean up water soaked everything.” 

“That was an accident, and it won’t happen this time.” The winter sprite answers confidently. 

“… But the time before that you froze the light socket.” 

“I was worried you’d get shocked!” Jack defended. 

“I know.” Jamie put his hands up in a placating manner. He looks up at the frosted teen, his expression gentle. “Jack.. I think that maybe you should just let me handle this one alone.” 

The winter sprite smiles to hide his hurt. “Yea, sure buddy. I’ll go ahead and catch ya later then.” Jack places his hand on the brown haired boys head and lifts himself into the air.

Jamie waves to him. Frost waves back, fake smile still plastered to his face. Inside he can feel those nasty insecurities resurfacing. He turns and flies away, heading to one of the only places he considers his. His pond. 

Pitch dried himself off with a relaxed sigh. His mind and body feeling rejuvenated from being thoroughly cleaned. A nice bath always did wonders. Sudden fluxes in fear and anxiety flushed through his system, his body always sensitive to anything fear related. Normally it would make him feel good on his more basic bodily needs, but not from this particular source. The Nightmare King frowns, worry starting to creep in. This fear is one he knows well, and he would know because he once fed it. The Boogeyman waves a sweeping motion with his arms summoning his black robe. Closing his eyes he better senses the location and dips into the shadows. 

Jack Frost is pacing around his pond again and again. It’s happening again. The feeling of panic from being someone no one needs around, someone no one would miss, because he’s just not helpful. He messes everything up. He’s just not able to touch things without breaking them. Even simple things. Things that should be easy. He makes a mess wherever he goes. He just.. he can’t-

“Frost?” Pitch appears from the shadows watching the winter rush around. A slight panic twitch rocks through him. He doesn’t want this for Jack, this fear and sadness. He wants to see him cheerful and smile once again. Jack freezes all together to the sound of the voice, shoulders jumping up and his breath hitching. 

“P-Pitch?” The frosted teen questions breathlessly. His head turns slightly to the side in search of the dark spirit. The Nightmare King is standing a few feet to the side by a tree, a hand stretched out towards the teen. The younger whimpers quietly.

“Jack..” The older spirit clears his throat. “Frost. What’s happened?” He questions, his voice surprisingly calmer than he feels. The Boogeyman is fighting his urge to just wrap the younger into a hug until all fear leaves his young body. He tries not to scoff and laugh at the irony of that. The Nightmare King, freaking Boogeyman, soothing away tears. The winter teen doesn’t move, just drops his gaze to the ground.

“You know, it’s me. I just mess up everything. I can’t... can't even help with cleaning.” Jack responds voice wavering, his shoulders drop and his bottom lip trembles. “… I understand not wanting me around..” The winter sprite tightens the grip on his staff, it crackles with energy.

“Now, that’s hardly true. You've helped me.” Pitch replies, taking a few steps closer to the teen. He places a large hand on Jack’s shoulder. “If not for your assistance I might still be struggling in my lair.” 

“But that-“

“Is something I greatly appreciate. I’m also fairly certain that the Big Four would be ruined if not for you.” The boogeyman interjects. The memory of his most recent defeat still held some bitterness, but it was slowly fading. A certain blue eyed mischievous sprite was responsible for that. The younger glanced up as some of the tenseness eased from his lithe body. 

“But Jamie didn’t want me to help with cleaning today. He was worried I’d mess it up.” Jack said quietly. His dejected voice made Pitch tighten his fingers around the teen's shoulder.

“The Bennett boy?” The Nightmare King questions. His worrying was caused by the same mortal boy who helped defeat him. He resisted the desire to curl his lip. Frost licked his lips ready to defend his friend if needed. The Boogeyman reigned in his temper and loosened his fingers to amend. “I’m sure he just wished to not look like a lunatic in front of his mother. In addition to that, I’m certain floating boxes would surely cause her to have a heart attack.” The Nightmare King remarked with a serious face. Jack couldn’t hold in the mirth and smiled. 

“I guess you’re right about that.” Frost replied running a hand through his hair. His eyebrows screwed together in thought. “Wait. Pitch, we weren’t supposed to meet up until later. What made you come out now? Wasn’t I supposed to meet you like usual?” The Boogeyman blinked blankly for a moment. He cleared his throat thinking of a response to play off how he just rushed out to find the winter sprite. 

“I decided to take a stroll and could feel your presence here. I can sense certain emotions stronger than others, you know.” The Nightmare King responded speaking slower than he initially meant. Jack squinted at the taller spirit trying to discern whether or not that was the truth. “I…. I may have wanted to make sure you were alright as well.” He added quietly, almost shy. 

“I do feel a little better now. Thanks.” The young guardian responded just as quiet with a soft smile. The taller smiled back, a foreign warmth spreading in his chest. 

“How about we move up our little date tonight and get something sweet. I know of a little shop that sells the best ice cream.” Pitch suggested still wanting to make sure the other would be okay. There was a tension still in the teen’s body, and the Boogeyman didn’t want to leave him alone just yet. 

“Sure, that sounds great.”

“Fantastic.” The Nightmare King held out his hand to Jack, the other behind his back. Frost took his hand and their world dropped into black. The winter sprite let out a tiny squeak as he stumbled. He threw his other arm around the Boogeyman, his stomach felt like it was going to heave from his mouth. In the blink of an eye they stood in the light, the teen all out of sorts.

“D-don’t do that!” Jack said, his voice cracking embarrassingly in the middle. Pitch held in a snicker. 

“Sorry. I thought you were ready. Traveling any other way would have taken longer.”

“Warn a guy first. Gezz, I thought my insides where going to be outsides.” The guardian leaned back and removed his arm from the older spirit, blushing as he brushed himself off. The Nightmare King took note of how he still held his hand regardless, and made no move to change it.

“I will make sure to warn you better before travel. Now, this way.” Pitch took a step to the side, giving a tiny tug on Jack’s hand. The teen tried and failed to get the blush to not flush into his ears.

“Are we in New Zealand?” The winter teen questioned walking beside the older, curious eyes looking about. 

“Yes. Ah, here we are.” The Boogeyman stopped them in front of a small shop with indoor/outdoor seating. He opened the door and they both walked through the entrance. It was a small shop, but the huge window and bright colors opened the space up. A variety of flavors show cased around the walls, as they had self-served ice creams and sherbets. At the counter for check out a huge selection of toppings were laid out. 

“Wow, look at all the flavors! And all those toppings.. oh my gods, it smells so good in here.” Jack happily walked about, dragging Pitch along with him. “I don’t know what flavor to choose. How am I supposed to pick? Oh, I can get two flavors. Well, maybe more than two?” The frosted teen rattled on, tapping his chin in thought. He perked up, and the Nightmare King raised one eyebrow wondering what the younger could have come up with to solve his dilemma. Frost turned excited eyes to his. “I know what to do. We can share!” The winter teen smiled.

“If that is what you wish.” Pitch couldn’t stop his lips from turning up if he tried. 

“Yes. Okay, what flavors should we get?”

“Hmm, how about you pick them out?” 

“If you’re sure.” 

“Quite certain.”

“Okay!” Jack excitedly picked up a large bowel and selected four flavors. Rocky Road, mint chocolate chip, raspberry ripple and cookies and cream. The older spirit eyed the bowl uncertain they would be able to finish that much sweetness in one sitting. “How about toppings?” 

“I’m not picky, but I’m partial to sprinkles.” Pitch answered honestly. The guardian looked at the Boogeyman, both eyebrows raised.

“Sprinkles? Like, rainbow sprinkles?” Frost questioned almost disbelieving, but a lilt of humor in his voice. The Nightmare King crossed his arms. 

“Yes. It’s a classic ice cream topping. Is there something wrong with liking sprinkles?” The dark spirit questioned defensively. Don’t judge him for liking something that seems like a happy thing. Dark spirits don’t have to like only dark things. 

“No!” The younger put his free hand up, rushing to fix his possible blunder. “No, there’s nothing wrong with that at all. Do you want to put them on? I don’t want to accidentally add too much.” Pitch moved to the counter and added the colorful topping while the frosted teen grinned watching. 

They sat together at a small table outside. The weather was nice, and the wind occasionally brushed against them for a nice breeze. They ate as much of the frozen treat as they could, but ultimately had to throw the rest away. By the time they stood to leave Jack felt marginally better. His face glowed with happiness. 

“I really needed this. Thank you, Pitch.” 

“No need to thank me. It’s my pleasure.” The Nightmare King replied gazing into the guardian’s brilliant blue eyes. “Would you like me to accompany you back to your pond?”

“Uh. No, no that’s okay. I need to meet with the other guardians today.” The winter teen answered rubbing his hands on his pants, looking to the side. He wasn’t sure how the Boogeyman would react hearing he had to meet with the others. Would it make the dark spirit feel bitter?

“I see. Well then, until next time.” Pitch replied calmly taking Jack’s hand in his and placing a kiss onto the other’s knuckles. Right after he gave the teen a small soft upturn of the lips and disappeared. The young guardian blinked for a moment and sighed. His face frosted over with a blush. How was he supposed to get used to that? Was he going to remain a constant purple blue mess?

Off to the side by the trees in a park, calculating eyes had watched the interactions between the two. A lip curled into anger as he watched the frosted sprite smile all dopey like a love sick fool. Resolve to fix this situation flowed through their veins. An intervention was needed, they thought as they turned away.


	5. Date On Hold, Having a Talk Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is confronted by the guardians. The dates are put on hold to have an important discussion.

Jack happily flew through the air headed to North’s shop. He was excited to see if the big man had any new inventions to show off today. It was hard for him to not be in a good mood, especially after the little date he had with a certain dark spirit. How the Nightmare King could brighten his mood should be concerning, but the young guardian felt giddiness instead.

The Boogeyman rose from the shadows into his lair. Today ended up faring better than he had predicted. He had worried that he wouldn’t have been able to lift the winter sprite’s spirits. It’s been a while since he had attempted to do so for anyone. The Boogeyman sighed walking through the tall archway to cross a bridge in contemplation. It had felt strange as he left the shop. Almost like someone was watching them, but who could it be? It’s not like he really had to worry about humans seeing them. 

Frost arrived at North’s workshop through his usual open window. The other guardians were gathered at the table already, watching as he arrived. It was odd, considering Tooth usually came in late, and Sandman was usually asleep if there. It was even quiet, because Bunnymund and North weren’t having their usual banter. The room felt tense, and it instantly made with guardian of fun alert. 

“Um.. Hey guys. What’s up? Why do you all look so serious?” Jack questioned nervously. He rubbed his staff against his shoulder as he landed on the floor with one foot.

“We believe that Pitch is active again.” Tooth replied carefully, all the other guardians still quiet, keeping their eyes on the youngest of their group.

“Re-Really?” The winter teen questioned. His stomach dropped at the rising tension of the room. He did not like where this could be headed.

“Yea, seems he got out of his hole. Did ya know or hear anything ‘bout that, Frostbite?” Bunnymund added lowly, his teeth clenched together. Jack swallowed, his tongue feeling thick and his throat dry.

“.. Uh, well..” He mumbled. How was he supposed to respond? One of them had to have seen him and Pitch and told the others. He had to assume, right? “Well, you see, I do know that he’s able to come out of his lair now.” The young guardian started. “..But he isn’t hurting anything!!” He finished, the end of his sentence sounding slightly panicked. The others looked among themselves, a silent conversation the older guardians had the teen never felt a part of. Tooth spoke up, being the one to usually smooth things over in the group. 

“Jack.. we know that you feel bad for Pitch-“

“He shouldn’t have to just stay in his lair all the time. He’s all alone in it. It’s not fair!” The winter teen said louder than he mean to. The others looked at each other with obvious worry.

“That hole is where the likes of him belongs!” Bunny countered. “He’s evil, Frostbite. He doesn’t deserve any less.” The Easter bunny's whiskers twitched with frustration. 

“Pitch is not evil!” Jack shouted. All the guardians gasped at his outburst. 

“Jack, we are guardians. We do not allow for darkness to spread. Our duty is protect the children.” North said plainly, like he’s said plenty of times before. 

“But what about the duties of helping others. What if Pitch can change? What if he has?” The winter teen questioned, feeling defensive.

“You can’t help Pitch. It’s his nature.” Bunnymund stated crossing his arms. “You just don’t know any better. He ruins lives and he feels no remorse. He doesn’t feel real emotion, it’s only deception.” 

“Pitch does have feelings! He just doesn’t want to be invisible. He doesn’t want to be alone anymore.” Frost defended once again.

“Is this the Jack who helped us defeat the Boogeyman talking, or is it the one I saw today having a little date with ‘em looking like a right dopey kit.” Aster questioned stepping up to Jack, ears pushed back at the younger's defiance. The winter teen stepped back. 

“This is both talking! I did not look dopey and.. and that.. what’s wrong with me spending time with him? He hasn’t tried anything. He just needs some company, and I can be a friend to him.”

“Friends don’t kiss and look the way you were described looking, Jack.” Tooth replied concerned. “Pitch is the Boogeyman. He tried and almost killed Sandy. He almost destroyed everything we believe in, and you’re talking about being his friend?” 

“You bloody started spending time with the bugger already! He’s a bad influence, mate. There’s no tellin’ what kinda lies he’s been fillin’ that head of yours. And he's been able to come out all this time, and you didn't bother to at least mention that tidbit of information to us? We're supposed to be a team, a family.” Bunny’s fisted his paws by his sides, his eyes twitched with just a moment of hurt.

“He hasn’t lied to me!” The teen yelled. "This is part of why I never said anything!" Everyone quieted down, and Jack winced. “Why can’t you all try to understand? Why can’t you take a moment to imagine how he felt, being all alone? No one seeing him, believing in him. You all felt that for just a few hours. Imagine what that’s like all the time.” The teen said the last part quietly as the others looked to one another once again. Sandman started talking with his sand. “Yea.. I still don’t really understand that, yet.” Bunny huffed, frustration bleeding into anger.

“No use in tellin’ the boy that. He’s not gonna listen to what we gotta say ‘bout it. You know what mate, fine. Hang around the Boogeyman. But know I don’t approve, and I’ll be keeping my eyes and ears out for ‘em. Come back to talk to me when you got more sense in that head of yours.” Bunny's ears laid back flat against his head. He turned, tapped the floor with his foot and left. A flower appeared where he left, and the frosted teen felt a twinge of guilt for the sadness and betrayal he could feel from Bunny. 

“Jack, please understand our concern. From what it sounds it seems that he isn’t just trying to be your friend.” Toothiana pleaded. “It’s not healthy for you to be around Pitch, especially not alone.”

“The tooth fairy is correct, no?” North questioned. “Young Jack, I am afraid we cannot approve of your choice to spend time with him.” He stood and patted the young guardian’s shoulder. The teen shrugged him off. 

“I understand your past conflicts with Pitch, but aren’t ya’ll taking any chance of him redeeming himself away?” North breathed out a huff.

“The Boogeyman may not be redeemable.” The guardian of wonder replied. 

“Why? He made a few mistakes. He can-” 

“Some mistakes are too big to be just a mistake, lad.” North sat down with a heave. 

“What do you mean?” Jack questioned with his eyebrows raised.

“Maybe you should ask Bunny.” Tooth responded, and pressed her lips into a thin line. “Or better yet, maybe you should ask your buddy, Pitch.” The young guardian folded his arms across his chest, a defiant expression taking over. 

“Maybe I will.” The winter sprite uncrossed his arms and jumped into the air. He looked down at the bewildered faces of the three remaining guardians and turned with a huff.

“Wait, Jack!!” Tooth shouted after him, but it was too late. The youngest guardian had already decided to leave. He didn’t want to hear anything else they had to say about the Nightmare King. Their opinion of the dark spirit seemed biased to the teen now. Frost’s face grew taunt in a grim expression. How was he supposed to do what’s right if he didn’t figure it out on his own? You can’t just take the opinions of others and apply it to your decisions all the time. Sometimes you had to figure things out on your own. Besides, you can't accurately base your opinions on someone with the experiences of others and not have your own. Not everyone got along or were able to understand each other. Relationships took work; that much the frosted teen did know. Mind made up, Jack decided to fly around until the next day to confront Pitch about what the guardians were talking around.

The Boogeyman sat in his library reading a book that was very much interesting. Only, he had re read the same paragraph at least a dozen times, and none of it computed in his mind. His mind seemed hell bent on keeping occupied by a very specific blue eyed winter spirit. Closing the book he placed gently onto the end table by his chair. There was no use trying to keep at it when it didn’t seem productive in the slightest. It was noon the day after the ice cream outing, and Pitch just couldn’t seem to get the tense feeling to leave his gut. Logically he should be elated, it was another well accomplished date. That’s why he couldn’t figure out why something felt… off. A cold breeze swept through his layer, and the Nightmare King’s eyebrows furrowed. That air felt hesitant, more pensive than it should have. Onyx, the first nightmare appeared at the door way, a quiet nicker leaving her. 

Jack tried his best to wait until the evening to see Pitch. He truly, honestly tried, but he just couldn’t wait any longer. He had to talk now, before it became something bigger in his mind than it already was. The other guardians may not always understand their youngest guardian, but they did their best in trying to understand him. They always tried to make time for him, and make a place among them. How could he not worry about any kind of rift between them? 

The Nightmare King stepped out of the shadows beneath the globe in his main cavern. “To what do I owe the honor of your early arrival today, Frost?” The older spirit questioned, seemingly calmer than he felt. His stomach churned as the emotions flowing from the younger pierced right into his veins. The troubled expression Jack tried to suppress did not help Pitch relax in the least. He could feel his own body tense in reaction. Was the young guardian going to tell him that he was done? That he wouldn’t see the Boogeyman anymore?

Jack smiled, but it wavered. “Well, I was hoping to talk to you about something that happened.” He answered lightly, not wanting to seem too forceful.

“Is this about what happened with the Bennett boy agai-“

“No, that’s not it.” The frosted teen took a few steps towards the dark spirit. “Do you have a place we can sit and talk? This is something that might take a while.” Frost put a hand behind his head, and smoothed out the hair timidly. He had never directly asked to talk about something with the older spirit before. What would he do if he refused? Pitch paused only for a moment before responding.

“Of course. We can talk in my study.” The Nightmare King began to walk to lead the way. 

“You have a study?” 

“Yes. Well, it’s more like a library.” 

“… I didn’t think you’d have something like that.” 

“And why is that? I can like comfort and I’m not living in here like some uncivilized beast.” 

“That’s not.. I didn’t mean-“

“It’s fine.” Pitch responded firmly. People assumed things like that all the time. That he just paced desolate places and the sort. Excuse them, he liked comfort and he was damn sophisticated, okay. He wasn’t some uncultured swine. 

They made it to the Nightmare King’s library, and Jack took a moment to take in the room. The walls were lined with floor to ceiling built in bookshelves. A huge stone fire place sat in the center of the shelves, books lining the mantle, low fire giving a soft glow to the room. A plush red velvet couch with black wood legs sat in the middle of the room, and beside it a black leather chair. A low dark wooded coffee table was placed before the couch, and the same colored wood end table by the chair. The sheer number of books was a sight to behold, and the teen itched to open a book.

“Wow Pitch, this is amazing!” The frosted teen walked closer to the bookshelves to get a closer look at the collection. 

“Thank you. I’m glad you like it.” The Boogeyman watched the winter sprite amused. “Now, have a seat, and you can tell me what you wanted to talk about.” The Nightmare King sat down in his chair, and the younger sat on the sofa sheepish. 

“Right, sorry.” He placed his staff across his lap and faced the older spirit. A determined light took up his eyes. “You know I had a meeting with the other guardians yesterday?” He paused for the other to respond.

“I remember.” The older answered, a sinking feeling started creeping in again. He already did not like where this could be headed. 

“Well, when I got there, everyone was already there waiting for me. Which wouldn’t have been so odd, except it is. Because they were all staring at me when I came in. Also, Tooth was there before me, which never happens. And Sandy was actually awake. Like, usually he’s sleeping, and North and Bunny are arguing. But nothing.. they weren’t doing any of that when I got there. They told me they knew you were out, and asked if I knew. BUT they have to have known that I knew. The way they asked and the way they were all looking at me. So then I was like ‘yea, I know Pitch is out, but he’s not hurting anyone!’ And they all kind of went ‘We protect kids and Pitch is the Boogeyman. And then Bunny said that you were evil and that you never felt anything. Like you didn’t have emotions or whatever. That you were just trying to deceive me again, so I was all like ‘no he’s not, he just made some mistakes and he has emotions like everyone else.” The Bunny was like I should talk to him when I had sense, and said that he’d be watching. Then he took off without really saying bye. Tooth and North totally took his side. Like, is it too much for them to understand that you aren’t really evil, and that you don’t really have a choice in inducing fear? Like, people have to be afraid sometimes don’t they? And it’s not like you can’t change and not want to destroy them anymore. Why is Bunny so determined to hate you? Like, he’s always the first to want to fight when anything pertaining to you is mentioned. Then Tooth told me I should as you about why you can’t be redeemed. Then I left. It’s not like there was some sort of small talk we could have after that. I already know about your past fights and disagreements with them.” Once he started he hadn’t been able to help himself, so it inevitably blurted out in one go. Jack’s face dusted bluish purple as the Nightmare King stared blankly, seemingly deep in thought. A tense silence reigned throughout the room, beginning to rake on the winter teen’s nerves.

“I see.” Pitch finally responded, and sat forward in his chair. “And you wanted to vent to me about them, or to ask those questions specifically?” The Boogeyman questioned. He knew that this discussion would have to happen one day soon, he just didn’t think it’d be so soon. His hope of them getting to know each other better beforehand dissipated. 

“I wanted to know what happened to make Bunny hate you so much. Also, what did they mean saying some mistakes are not redeemable? What could you have done for them to say that?” The frosted teen’s face took up that determined expression of his once again, and the Boogeyman sighed quietly through his nose. 

‘This is going to be such a delightful evening.’ The dark spirit thought sardonically to himself.


End file.
